Hunting for Revenge
by iamnemesis
Summary: Annabeth sees Nico kissing Percy and runs off with a heavy heart with tears blurring her vision, she runs into Thalia. To Thalia's surprise Annabeth makes a decision that changes both her and Percy's life forever. This fanfiction is officially on hiatus.
1. Betrayal

**Hey guys and dolls, This isn't your average story about the hunt because this time Artemis sticks to the rules of her own hunt.**

**-iamnemesis**

Percy's pov

I trudged towards the beach my coat tightly wrapped around me. Nico had asked me to meet him there after curfew. I have no idea why. I reached the sand dunes and jogged down I took in my surrondings feeling the strength of the sea filling me up. sliding to a stop I stood in front of him noticing how tense he looked. I started with a hey and asked him " what's up?" as casually as I could wanting to know why he wanted me here in the dead of night . "P-pe-percy" Nico started "there's something I need to tell you." I looked at him in confusion whilst Nico poured out everything to me, his feelings, his emotions, everything. I stared at him in shock. But before he could run off I grabbed his wrist despite what he says about human contact. I pulled him back and he stared into my eyes and before I could react his lips were against mine I attempted to pull back but he made sure I stayed in place that is until a voice came out from the sand dunes " Percy?" Annabeth said her voice full of hurt and disbelief.

"ANNABETH!" I called out but she had already run off.

Annabeth's pov

"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy call out but the damage had already been done. my mother was right, he is just like Poseidon, a man with no respect for himself or anyone around him. With tears blurring my vision I literally ran into Thailia muttering a quick sorry I ran off again needing no sympathy. Thailia obviously ran after me and caught up to me and that was point where I told her everything. Her eyes blazed with anger and muttered " this is why I swore off boys..." then the idea came to me.

"Take me to Artemis" I told her and I watched her eyes widen in disbelief as she realized I wanted to take the vow, the vow to join the hunt...

**Hey guys so what did you think of that first chapter please review because it helps alot and if you have any suggestions for where this story can go PM me !**

**-iamnemesis**


	2. The Pledge

**Hey guys and dolls! first of all I would like to give a shout out to Mac2000 for reviewing and telling me I should update or you wouldn't be seeing this chapter! and I forgot to say that I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus... but that's pretty obvious isn't it!**

**-iamnemesis**

_previously on Hunting for Revenge:_

_"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy call out but the damage had already been done. My mother was right, he is just like Poseidon, a man with no respect for himself or anyone around him. With tears blurring my vision I literally ran into Thalia muttering a quick sorry I ran off again needing no sympathy. Thalia obviously ran after me and caught up to me and that was point where I told her everything. Her eyes blazed with anger and muttered " this is why I swore off boys..." then the idea came to me._

_"Take me to Artemis" I told her and I watched her eyes widen in disbelief as she realized I wanted to take the vow, the vow to join the hunt..._

Thalias pov

I tried to convince Annabeth to stop and give Percy a chance to explain but she would not defer. I simply nodded and beckoned her to follow me as I started running north. We ran for what seemed like hours in a almost deafening silence and we finally reached our destination. I dragged Annabeth towards where Artemis was staying. I pushed back the flap to the tent and ushered Annabeth in. I pointed to where she should sit down but she shook her head and remained standing as a sign of respect for Lady Artemis. I cleared my throat and spoke " milady?" I called out and thankfully I heard some rustling near the back of the tent and Lady Artemis stepped out.

" ah, Annabeth Chase I knew you would come back someday..."

" you knew?" Annabeth said cautiously

" Yes, yes I knew... You had the spirit of a true hunter when you held up the sky all those years ago..." Artemis explained

"I am here to join the hunt Lady Artemis" Annabeth stated with a little bit of doubt dancing in her eyes

" and why is that my dear girl? Artemis asked, already knowing the answer... betrayal.

Then Annabeth explained everything, the kiss, the thoughts that had ran through her mind, the weight that had pressed down on her as she witnessed it. Artemis listened with a heavy heart although she had heard lots of stories of betrayal before nothing could compare with the emotion Annabeth had put into this.

When Annabeth had finished Artemis said " Very well, Take the pledge."

" Ok Annabeth repeat after me... I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis." I said

"I-I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis" Annabeth stuttered, still unsure.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt."

Annabeth repeated the lines and stared at herself as she glowed with a silver light.

" welcome my dear sister." I said with a hint of excitement in my voice " you are now part of the hunt!"

**So what did you think of that second chapter? please tell me in the reviews and PM me if you have any ideas for where you want this story to go!**

**-iamnemesis**


	3. Broken beyond repair

**Hey guys and dolls I have great news! every Sunday I will be updating hunting for revenge and every Thursday I will be updating revenge of the dead di angelo! and soon I'm starting a Sherlock fan fiction with my friend crazydarkness so look out for that soon ( oh and by the way we are killing off every single character! so prepare to have your soul destroyed! )I forgot to do the disclaimer but I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Percy Jackson! don't forget to review!**

**-iamnemesis**

_Previously on Hunting for Revenge:_

_When Annabeth had finished Artemis said " Very well, Take the pledge."_

_" Ok Annabeth repeat after me... I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis." I said_

_"I-I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis" Annabeth stuttered, still unsure._

_"I turn my back on company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt."_

_Annabeth repeated the lines and stared at herself as she glowed with a silver light._

_" welcome my dear sister." I said with a hint of excitement in my voice " you are now part of the hunt!"_

Annabeth's pov

I stared at Thalia uncertainly as the thought of never seeing Percy again dawned on me, I knew he what he did, I saw it with my own eyes but all I want to do is go to him and for him to tell me it was a mistake and that he loved me. But that will never happen and if it did there is not much I can do now.

I ran out the tent as fast as my legs could carry me and every thought of Percy gave me a new burst of energy, his sea green eyes and his messy, raven black hair almost covering his eyes. She stumbled over something small, after getting to her feet she looked back at what she had tripped over.

Oh gods. It was Percy's bead necklace. Oh gods. she stared blankly at it before picking it up and staring t its newest addition, a little silver owl, heart-broken I cradled it in my hands like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Thalia's pov

I caught up to her and found her on her knee, her head buried in her hands.

" Let it out Annabeth. . ." I said, my voice impossibly soft

Annabeth let out a sound between a sob and a whimper before she was aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks. " scream if you have to Annabeth. . . " I said as Annabeth let out a heart-wrenching scream which told of betrayal, regret and sadness and above all, love. I felt like I was invading on a private scene and it made my stomach coil with guilt as I stepped back watching a former warrior have her heart broken by the person she trusted the most, she was broken beyond repair and there was nothing I could do.

finally realizing I was there she screamed on the top of her lungs " GO AWAY!" Before sobbing over the last piece she had of her former life. This is the last straw, I am going to hunt down Percy Jackson and make him pay. loyalty is his fatal flaw, flaw because he is no longer loyal to Annabeth and fatal because He is going to die at my hands, without hesitation.

**So guys what did you think of that chapter? tell me in the comments!**

**-iamnemesis**


	4. Traitor to catch

**Hey guys and dolls, I know it has been a while but i'm back now and here is that next chapter for Hunting for revenge!**

**-iamnemesis**

_Previously on Hunting for Revenge:_

_former warrior have her heart broken by the person she trusted the most, she was broken beyond repair and there was nothing I could do._

_finally realizing I was there she screamed on the top of her lungs " GO AWAY!" Before sobbing over the last piece she had of her former life. This is the last straw, I am going to hunt down Percy Jackson and make him pay. loyalty is his fatal flaw, flaw because he is no longer loyal to Annabeth and fatal because He is going to die at my hands, without hesitation._

Annabeth's pov

Thalia fled, her dark hair whipping behind her, blending into the black velvet sky.

I clutched the necklace closer to me and brought my knees up to my chest, hugging myself to bring me some form of comfort.

Then with my heightened sense of hearing I heard the faint sound of feet shuffling closer, leaves crunching underfoot.

In an instant I knew it was Percy...

" Annabeth, listen to me please" He begged.

I felt him fall beside me.

He lifted my face so my red rimmed eyes could meet his.

I was taken aback by the amount of pain that remained in those sea green eyes.

" I tried to stop him, Darling I swear that I could never hurt you."

" as long as were together right?" He finished.

" B-but I took the o-oath" I stammered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

" I know, but we could always run?" he said a faint glimmer of hope weaving its way into his voice.

" Running from the gods? Sound a bit stupid to me" I said

" But we both know it's going to happen anyway..." he smiled

" Yeah... Come on seaweed brain we have a bit of running to do" and with that we both took off, getting a head start on the hunt.

Thalia's pov

The next morning we found Annabeth's post abandoned,

we knew where she had gone.

Artemis was furious.

so we donned our hunting gear and stocked up silver arrows because we had a traitor to catch.

**Please review and make my day!**

**-iamnemesis**


	5. Ensnared

_previously on hunting for revenge:_

_"Running from the gods? Sound a bit stupid to me" I said_

_" But we both know it's going to happen anyway..." he smiled_

_" Yeah... Come on seaweed brain we have a bit of running to do" and with that we both took off, getting a head start on the hunt._

_Thalia's pov_

_The next morning we found Annabeth's post abandoned,_

_we knew where she had gone._

_Artemis was furious._

_so we donned our hunting gear and stocked up silver arrows because we had a traitor to catch._

Annabeth pov

through the fields and the forests we flew.

tripping of stones and branches.

Silver arrows were flying at our left and right, hitting the trees as the shot blindly into the fog which had descended on us.

I felt as if Poseidon was helping us.

I smiled and clutched Percy's hand tighter and sent up a quick prayer of thanks.

I heard a howl in the distance. Artemis' wolves were tracking our scents.

" Hades" I cursed and urged Percy to take a sharp turn right.

We weaved through the trees the silver arrows still following their every move.

We had survived so far but I knew that it wouldn't be for long.

Percy Pov.

We weren't going to survive.

I knew that much.

But I had my wise girl back and as long as I can die along with her I will be the happiest man alive, or well dead.

Where was I?

oh yeah, being hunted by hunters.

Oh the joy.

We ran for what seemed like for hours on end, before something wrapped around my ankle.

I was ensnared.


	6. Dead

**Hey guys and dolls ... I'M ALIVE! yes that's right I haven't faded into existence I've just been so busy with controlled assessments and homework I haven't had time to update but I have read every single review and taken things on board. Also I'm stopping with telling you what happens previously since it shortened the actual fan fiction. so yeah here is the story, enjoy and please review.**

**-iamnemesis **

Percy's POV

I was ensnared.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed as I fell onto the floor, cutting my cheek.

" PERCY!" she screamed back and rushed to my side, desperately tugging at the celestial bronze coil wrapped around my leg. I was completely and utterly trapped . I knew if Annabeth stayed here she wouldn't be spared and would be forced to live a life in torture.

"GO! Annabeth please, leave me... I can't let you die" Tears dripped down her cheeks but she nodded and kissed my sweetly on the lips before sprinting off, thankfully leaving me to my fate.

I hoped they would be merciful and make my death quick.

" Percy!" a frantic voice whispered to my left. I knew that voice.

" Nico..." I ground out, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here.

He rushed to my side with his sword drawn and he quickly sliced through the chains

" Go to her.. I'm sorry for what I caused but I can distract them for a few seconds..." he whispered .

" Why are you doing this?" I asked him curiously

" Because I love you too much to let you die, and Love you too much to let you live in misery and I'm sorry I didn't let you be happy" he said a tear tracing down his cheek.

" Thank you Nico, Thank you" I said and sprinted off after Annabeth.

I heard the arrows being fired and a scream of pain. Nico was most likely dead.

At least he was with Bianca now.

Tears poured from my eyes as I sped up, desperate to catch up to my wise girl.

An hour or so later I saw a bit of blonde hair zipping through the trees, but the pace was slowing down.

" ANNABETH!" I screamed hopefully and the figure stopped dead in their tracks. It quickly turned around and charged at me, engulfing me with the tightest hug ever.

" Percy..." she sobbed into my shoulder.

" how did you get out?" she asked with a muffled voice.

" Nico came and cut me out" I said.

" Nico?" She asked with a surprised voice.

I nodded into her shoulders as more tears came, she shushed me and rubbed soothing circles on my back as I mourned my friend, my brother and the person who loved me enough to sacrifice himself so I could be with another person.

I hold no anger towards Nico, he was simply in love.

" He came and cut me out with his sword and told me to run, he told me that he loved me too much to let me die, he sacrificed himself for me Annabeth, he's dead because of me..." I got out through sobs.

She dragged me to a dimly lit cave , enough light to let us see but It will hide us from the hunters long enough to rest and eat, and well, mourn.

I followed her in and set down on the wet rock and tried not to smell the sulphur in the air. I curled up and wept.

Annabeth handed me a few crackers from her pack and I ate them slowly, not really hungry but I knew I needed the strength to carry on.

But I didn't know if I wanted to carry on.


End file.
